renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Haunted House
"Haunted House" is the fourth episode of the second season. Characters *Ren *Stimpy *Shaven Yak *The Ghost *Rudolph the Jazzman *Bloody Head Fairy (deleted scene) Plot Ren and Stimpy arrive at a mansion not knowing it is haunted and decide it is the perfect place to "kill twelve minutes". While they are outside, a Droopy-like ghost plans to scare them. First, he tried to scare them with his most hideous grimace, but got knocked down by the door. In his second attempt, Stimpy went to standing up knight armor, thinking it is a wood burning stove. The ghost tries to slice him in half, but the ghost goes to the bottom, Stimpy puts the wood in his mouth, and burns the ghost to a crisp. Later the ghost hides in a stack of bread attracting the duo by yelling, "I'll hide in this...BREAD!!" But he gets covered in peanut butter, marmalade, fish eggs, and a fish. And then gets beaten by Shaven Yak. Later on the ghost tries to attack Stimpy while he is showering, (Psycho shower scene reference) but instead he gets used like a rag. (deleted scene) Later the ghost tries to scare Ren by placing a bloody, disembodied head on his head while he is fast asleep. Fortunately, a fairy comes and removes the head, replacing it with a couple of dimes, before leaving again. Ren wakes up feeling something strange. "Quick, Stimpy!" he exclaims, "There's something in my ear!" Stimpy inspects poor, scared Ren's ear and realizes the situation; after calming Ren down he explains that he has just been visited "by the Bloody Head Fairy!" Oddly, this cheers Ren up. When the ghost sees this, he punches himself in the face repeatedly. (end of deleted scene). Later on the ghost tries one last thing. Inside a treasure chest, he hops out wearing a witch doctor mask, and wielding a chainsaw. He later approaches the bed waking up the two by screaming, "Wake up you...PIGS!!!" Ren and Stimpy then mistake him for a trick-or-treater and give him candy. Exasperated, he yells, "That's it! I quiiit!" He takes off the mask and admits to them that he has been trying to scare them all night, to little avail, and calls himself a failure. Later Stimpy tries to cheer him up, but the ghost tries to hammer a nail in his head. Stimpy gives him a bottle of poison to use instead. The ghost drinks it then dies then comes back to life as a naked African-American man named "Rudolph the Jazzman." He then leaves in a big red car, with the episode ending with Ren & Stimpy waving goodbye to him in the end. Watch Episode Trivia *This episode was originally written for an episode of Tiny Toon Adventures featuring the characters Gogo Dodo and Hamton J. Pig in Ren and Stimpy's roles. Elmer Fudd of Looney Tunes ''was also to play the Bloody Head Fairy. **Some parts of the planned ''Tiny Toons segment were omitted from or altered for the Ren and Stimpy version, however, such as the song "Nobody Fears Me" which was removed. *This is the first 11 minute episode in production order to use digital ink and paint, whilst the episode, Sven Hoek was the first double length episode to use digital ink and paint. *The towel gag from 'Ren's Toothache' is reused in this episode, where Ren tells Stimpy to 'wash where the sun don't shine.' *The bloody head fairy scene was cut from the DVD release. The reason for this was that John K. was unhappy with the scene, as the original idea for the bloody head fairy (George Liquor in a tu-tu) was rejected by Nickelodeon and replaced with a parody of Doug Funnie from the show Doug. *This is the only episode to be animated by Color Key Studios Taiwan, who later collaborated with Spümcø again to make "Boo Boo Runs Wild". *This episode is Ron Hughart's directorial debut. *The scene where Stimpy is taking a shower is a reference to the 1960 film Psycho. *The box for the bloody head gag reads "SPUMCO". *John K. did not want the shower scene but Nickelodeon kept it. *The fourth wall is broken in the beginning of the episode as Stimpy says that the haunted house would be a good place to 'kill twelve minutes' a reference to the episode's length; this replaces Gogo and Dodo saying they would use the haunted house as a Hog Scouts clubhouse in the original ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''script. The Ghost also breaks the fourth wall near the end of the episode where he tells the duo that he's been trying to scare them 'all throughout the picture'; this was carried over from the original ''Tiny Toon Adventures ''version, where similar fourth-wall breaks were often employed. *Stimpy sings Happy Happy Joy Joy in the shower. *In the UK, the Bloody Head Fairy scene was banned and cut in the UK because the word "bloody" is a bad word in the United Kingdom. (For example: Bloody Hell). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Censored Category:Digital Ink and Paint Episodes Category:Holiday-themed Episodes